Typically a power system enclosure is designed to be space efficient to enable an ease of placement in various application areas. The power system enclosure accommodates a power source, multiple fire detectors, gas sensors, electricity fixtures and other such mountings and accessories. In cases where the power source may be a dual fuel engine a heat exchanger may also be provided in the power system. The heat exchanger may be used for many applications such as to receive hot air from the turbine compressor and cool it to provide purge air to a fuel line associated with the dual fuel engine. Conventional heat exchangers are bulky and large in size. Further, the heat exchanger may be configured to be fastened from an inside of the power system enclosure to one of the panels of the power system enclosure. The assembly process of the heat exchanger may be cumbersome due to interference with the various mountings and accessories associated with the power system. Moreover, placement of the heat exchanger reduces the effective space in the power system enclosure; hence, a displacement of the power source for service/repair may be obstructed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,591 discloses an arrangement for mounting the top end of a heat exchange module to and between a pair of opposed support frame surfaces, the arrangement including an elongate transverse beam and a pair of end mounting assemblies. The elongate transverse beam is securable to the top end of the heat exchange module with the longitudinal extent of the transverse beam oriented in the direction from one opposed support frame surface toward the other opposed support frame surface. One longitudinal end of the transverse beam has a left hand overextension portion extending longitudinally beyond the portion of the transverse beam immediately below and the other longitudinal end of the transverse beam having a right hand overextension portion extending longitudinally beyond the portion of the transverse beam immediately below. The pair of end mounting assemblies of the top end mounting arrangement are each securable to one of the opposed support frame surfaces to extend therefrom toward the other opposed support frame surface. Each end mounting assembly is operable to mount a respective longitudinal end of the transverse beam to a respective one of the opposed support frame surfaces.